Heartbreaker
by xvikingpunk
Summary: one shot request for WWE'sFinestDiva2012. what happens when dean has to chose between love and his job. ambrose/oc/punk


Five Months that's how long Dean has watched and wanted Jordyn. He watched as she just finished her match. She had just become the number one contender for AJ Lee's Divas Championship. He thought that she had some real talent and she could become one of the greatest Divas in WWE history. He watched as she walked up the ramp slapping the hands of fans in the front row it was his chance to talk to her. He walked down the long corridor seeing her. He didn't like the effect she had on him. He was Dean Ambrose the ruthless and most unpredictable member of The Shield he wasn't liking these feelings. After staring for what seemed like forever he went up to Jordyn

"Hello there" Dean greeted her in his husky voice

Jordyn looked at him and blushed. "Hi" she looked up at him

"Great match out there"

"Thanks I appreciate it" He smiled

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Ummm" she was nervous he could tell

"Because I was thinking that we could go out and talk"

"Like a date" she smiled

"If you want it to be" he winked at her

"Okay you can pick me up at 8 then"

"Alright will do" he smirked at her one last time before walking back to his locker room, Jordyn couldn't believe that Dean Ambrose even showed an interest in her, he was so attractive and she loved watching him on the mic he was so good. She felt giddy as she walked back to the divas locker room.

* * *

Dean arrived in front of Jordyn's hotel room at about 15 minutes till 8, he hoped that he wasn't too early. He fixed his shirt, smoothed back his hair and knocked on the door.

"Hi" Dean looked her up and down, she looked absolutely gorgeous in a red dress that showed her body off in all the right places.

"Hi Dean you're early" She smiled checking him out too, he smirked

"Yeah I know I'm a little early no rush if you need to finish getting ready"

"Okay I just need to finish my hair"

'You look perfect' he thought to himself, he was amazed how beautiful she was. She didn't need a lot of makeup she just had natural beauty.

Jordyn continued to do her hair and finish her make up while Dean looked around and sat on the bed. She couldn't believe that she was about to go on a date with Dean Ambrose, an actual date. She's seen some of Dean's matches and promos and thought he was amazing but to actual go on a date with him was different and she was looking forward to this lovely evening.

* * *

Jordyn and Dean arrived to the restaurant around 8 and Jordyn couldn't believe how beautiful and fancy the place was

"wow" dean smirked

"Like it?"

"Yes I love it!"

"Good" he smiled leadinfg her to a private table

"Wow the view is absolutely beautiful from here" she had a complete view of the ocean

"Yeah this is one of my favorite places actually" He sent a wink her way. She blushed, picking up a menu to find something to eat and hopefully hide the fact that he made her blush.

"So much to choose from" Dean nodded

"I know, you should try the steak they have amazing steaks here"

She smiled " think I will"

After they ordered Jordyn turned to Dean. "So what you want to bring me out tonight?"

Dean shrugged "I just really like you and I have for a while now"

Jordyn couldn't help the big smile that crossed her face she really liked Dean too. She couldn't believe that Dean Ambrose actually liked her though. Out of all the divas he had his eye on her, that made her feel really good. His answer had made her really happy.

* * *

**Three months later-**

Jordyn and Dean had been dating for about three months and everything was going great until Triple H had to ruin everything. He arroahed Dean one night about working with him and randy orton. Jordyn didn't like it at all. She was on Daniel Bryan's side and she didn't like watching dean and the Shield take out superstars every week just because Triple H said so.

"Dean can we talk" Jordyn asked Dean as he got in late to the hotel room they were sharing

"Yeah babe what's up?"

"I just don't like you working with Triple H"

"Babe-"

"No, please let me finish, you have no time for me anymore, before you always had time for me but where do i fit now? where am i on the list of your priorties"

Dean looked at her, he could tell she was hurting and he had no idea what to do, he loved her but this was his job he had to do it

"I'm sorry"

"I think we should break up Dean"

Dean frowned going to reach for her but she pulled back "No Dean until you stop working with Triple H i don't want anything to do with you"

Before Dean could even say anything Jordyn had gotten her bag off the bed and walked out the door and out of his life.

* * *

Without Jordyn in his life Dean had become more focused and ruthless as far as work went. He along with his fellow shield members Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins were still dominating working for Triple H and Randy Orton. Something wasn't right though. He knew that he missed _her. _He missed her touch and her laugh and waking up to her in the morning. He sighed walking back through the corridor. That's when he heard it it was _her _laugh. He knew that laugh anywhere he looked up. It was Jordyn and Punk. He would be lying if he said that it didn't hurt watching the two of them. He stung and it was his fault, if only he would've appreciated her more. He just looked down and continued walking to the shield's locker room.

"Dean" he turned looking at her, she looked great

"Hi"

"Hey" she looked at him "Can we talk?"

He nodded and he lead her into the locker room "You look good out there"

"Thanks" he was wondering were this was going

"I miss you Dean" he was shocked, he thought she hated him after all

"I miss you too Jordyn"

"Look i know what i said Dean, it's just spending all this time away from me made me miss you even more"

"I miss you so much Jordyn, and i'm sorry but this is my job"

She wrapped her arms around him "I know it is and i'm excepting it i just want you Dean"

"What about Punk"

She shrugged "We went on a few dates but we're just friends, he's no Dean Ambrose after all"

"Damn right" And that's when he crashed his lips to hers kissing her hard, he got his girl back everything was feeling right.

* * *

a/n; one shot request from WWE'sFinestDiva2012, Jordyn doesn't belong to me she belongs to WWE'sFinestDiva2012 and so does this story plot, i do hope you like this story i'm so sorry it took me longer than expected xoxo whitney ~


End file.
